hakuoukifandomcom-20200223-history
Maikaze
Mai Kaze is the opening theme for Hekketsuroku. It was preformed by Yoshioka Aika. Romanji Lyrics ~~Note: These Lyrics are for the full song. Ikusen no mirai yori mo Isshun no ima wo tsuyoku ikitai Naraku no hotori de sae mo Kakete yukeru Anata to nara Mau kaze no gotoku Aragaenu jidai no yaiba ni Kizutsuite taorete nao Yume ni mishi hikari wo shinjite Hisakata wo aogite Ah, Waga mi ni Ah, kaetemo Anata wo mamoreru nara Hageshiki kaze ni nare Kono inori Sadame Kaeru hodo Ima sugu Yoake no kaze ni nare Kurayami no tobira Kojiakeru kaze ni Ikutose no chigiri yori mo Hitotabi no kizuna Daite ikiyou Sakura mau sora wo miage Waratta hi wa Utakata demo Tokoyo no omoide Oshiyoseru jidai no aranami Oboretemo kokorozashi wa Akatsuki no hikari no gotoku ni Ano sora wo someyuku Ah, Namida wa Ah, Misenai Anata to chikattakara Hageshiki kaze ni nare Kono omoi Tsumi wo arau ame Furasete Yoake no kaze ni nare Kono kuni ga itsuka Akeyuku hi made Aragaenu jidai no yaiba ni Kizutsuite taorete nao Yume ni mishi hikari wo shinjite Hisakata wo aogite Ah, Waga mi ni Ah, kaetemo Anata wo mamoreru nara Hageshiki kaze ni nare Kono inori Sadame Kaeru hodo Ima sugu Yoake no kaze ni nare Kurayami no tobira Kojiakeru kaze ni English Lyrics Rather than having a future that lasts for eternity In this one moment, strongly, I want to live. Even at the ends of the underworld I run right through, if I'm with you Keeping up with the dancing wind To a blade in an era that cannot be denied People get hurt and fall, and still They believe in the light they saw in their dreams, They gaze at the sky Ah, even if I must give up, ah, my body If it's to protect you, I... Become the fierce wind, oh, my prayer Become it so much that you change destiny Become the sunset wind, and then become the wind That forces open to door to darkness. Rather than having countless vows By embracing a single moment's bond, let's live. We look at the sky that the cherry blossoms dance in Even if the days we laughed were short-lived In my memories they will never change The stormy seas of an era that closes in Even if I drown, my intention Dyes that sky with The light that is as powerful as the daybreak's. Ah, I will not show, ah, my tears Because to you I made that vow. Become the fierce wind, oh, my feeling Let the rain that washes away sin fall down. Become the sunset wind Until the day This country is forced open To a blade in an era that cannot be denied People get hurt and fall, and still They believe in the light they saw in their dreams, They gaze at the sky Ah, even if I must give up, ah, my body If it's to protect you, I... Become the fierce wind, oh, my prayer Become it so much that you change destiny Become the sunset wind, and then become the wind That forces open to door to darkness. ~Special Thanks to animelyrics for the translation. Category:Music